Doctor Fate
}} Doctor Fate is a servant of the Lords of Order and a supreme sorcerer. Background Nabu, a mystical Lord of Order originally from the planet Cilia, took corporeal form and established himself as a great and wise sorcerer in the courts of several dynasties of the pharaohs of ancient Egypt. Whether his physical body expired due to an ailment or by choice, Nabu was entombed within the sands of the Valley of Ur in Mesopotamia. Millennia later, Kent Nelson, the young son of American archaeologist Sven Nelson, accompanied his father on an expedition to the Valley of Ur in Mesopotamia in 1920. When Kent opened Nabu's tomb, poison gas was released which ultimately resulted in the death of Sven Nelson. Nabu, taking pity on the boy, used his magic to block the grief from the young boy's mind. Over the intervening months, Nabu schooled the boy in the ways of mysticism, teaching him to cast spells and fly. During this time, Kent aged years instead of weeks and had grown to adulthood by late summer. While Kent had grown fond of Nabu, the Lord of Order required one last act from Kent, to bring about Nabu's physical death. As Kent was initially hesitant about killing his mentor, Nabu removed the inhibitions he had placed on his student's grief and Kent, enraged by his father's death, slew the old wizard. His body destroyed, Nabu revealed his true nature as an energy being and presented Kent with two gifts: the Amulet of Anubis and the Helmet of Fate. Combat Statistics *Doctor Fate (Legends PvP) *Doctor Fate (Bounty) *Doctor Fate (Sentinels of Magic Citadel) *Doctor Fate (Ellsworth Memorial Hospital) *Doctor Fate (CAO Dam) *Doctor Fate (Limbo) *Doctor Fate (Wayward Souls) *Controlled Doctor Fate Involvement *Doctor Fate appears randomly in the Safe House PvE and PvP arenas to support the heroes in various raids against the villains or to protect the Police Departments. *Doctor Fate is a playable character for Legends PvP. *''Controlled Doctor Fate'' is one of the possible bosses for the Starro: Spreading Spores duo during the Starro the Conqueror event. *Doctor Fate appears in the 4-player War Crimes operation. *Doctor Fate appears in the JLD: Fellowship of the Arcane 8 player operation. Heroes *Heroic players will team up with Doctor Fate, Zatanna and Raven to stop Brother Blood from raising Trigon. *Doctor Fate initiates the level 29 questline to restore the Spectre's humanity. *In the alert Wayward Souls, Doctor Fate will call heroes to help him prevent Felix Faust's scheme. *Doctor Fate will appear and assist heroes in the Operation With a Vengeance and Black Dawn. *Doctor Fate is a daily mission giver for heroes in Chaos Gotham. Villains *In the Fate Falls! mission, Doctor Fate is the endgame boss for the newly-minted exobyte villains under the tutelage of Circe. Fate is found in the Sentinels of Magic headquarters and new villains must help Brother Blood defeat him as part of the rising of Trigon. *Doctor Fate appears randomly as an opponent in the Police Station Tier 3 Duo. *The Society of Super-Villains also puts out a Bounty on Doctor Fate. The Bounty poster can be found in the Midtown Safehouse behind Cultist Chalmers. *The following items can be acquired by defeating Dr. Fate at level 4: **'Hellforged Legplates' (rare) - Slot: Pants - Stats: 61 Defense, 47 Might - Requires level 4 - Set: Demonic **'Spellwings of the Archdemon' (rare) - Slot: Back - Stats: 44 Defense, 30 Might - Requires Level 4 - Set: Small Demonic Wings **'Unhallowed Chestguard' (rare) - Slot: Chest - Stats: 66 Defense, 51 Might - Requires Level 4 - Set: Demonic Associated Equipment *Cloak of Nabu's Chosen *Belt of Nabu's Chosen Trivia *Doctor Fate is voiced by Robert Newell. *Doctor Fate first appeared in More Fun Comics #55 (May 1940). *Doctor Fate's golden cloak is known as the Cloak of Destiny. *Doctor Fate is guided by the voice of Nabu, whom he can hear through his helmet. Though Nabu is wise, he has his own agenda and sometimes leads Fate into danger. Having said that, Nabu is also the most powerful of the Lords of Order in the Ninth Age of Magic. *Doctor Fate's headquarters and haven is the Tower of Fate: a brick tower crowned with ramparts standing in a forest clearing near the town of Salem, Massachusetts. The tower contains many valuable artifacts and tomes, both magical and non-magical, that Fate has collected through the millennia. As a tesseract dimension (the inside is significantly larger than what the exterior would suggest) the tower actually exists within "The Nexus of the Subtle Realms" outside of conventional space and time, the physical brick tower on Earth is simply one of many "anchor points" Fate uses to access the tower. Another access point can be found within the New York apartment of Kent & Inza Nelson. *Due to his immense arcane power, Doctor Fate has been credited as being one of the top 12 most powerful heroes in the universe. *True to his name, Doctor Fate can see the ultimate fate's of the people around him, although he often keeps this information to himself. Gallery File:CharModelDoctorFate.png|'Character Model' File:FateCom(Old).png File:FateCom.png File:DrFate.png File:Fate1.png Ankh of Power.JPG|Ankh of Power File:handoffate.jpg File:T4Fate2.jpg File:ComicFate.jpg Doctor Fate Gallery Page See also * Helm of Nabu * Fate's Faith * Sentinels of Magic External links *Doctor Fate Wikipedia *Doctor Fate DC Database Category:Heroes Category:Wanted Characters Category:Vendors Category:Sentinels of Magic Category:Doctor Fate Category:Male Category:Sorcery powers Category:Magic Category:Celestial powers